


As Planned

by Cyaoxo



Category: Gymnastics RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyaoxo/pseuds/Cyaoxo





	As Planned

The always dreadful russian winter seemed to have chosen that particular day to turn all his fury towards Round Lake. Most of the windows were covered in ice and the gymnasts — used to strut around in skimpy clothes even during the coldest months of the year — were covered from head to toe in a vain attempt to keep the cold at bay. 

While everybody seemed determined to find the most comfortable way possible to pass the day without having to go outside; Aliya Mustafina was running around cursing under her breath and looking longingly out the window at every chance she got.  
The monday before she had gathered enough courage to ask Viktoria out. She had been planning their first date the whole week and now the damn weather had ruined all her plans. Leaving her with roughly four hours to put something else together.

How was she supposed to make their first date memorable when all she had at her hands was a gym and a cramped room? She had no idea. The basket she had prepared since that morning with all of Vika’s favorite food was left abandoned in a corner of her room. In a clear near the lake --hidden under the heavy snow of the day-- there was a blanket of roses she had put late the night before around an improvised bonfire ready to be fired. 

At 8:45 p.m., a good fifteen minutes before she had to pick up Viktoria, she felt a knock on the door. 

“Alka, are you there?”

Fuck. What is she doing here? I was supposed to pick her up, and I still don’t have anything ready.

“Aliya?”

Instead of answering she decided to open the door. It was time to accept she had failed spectacularly at planning their first date. “Hey,” she said unsure while looking at her feet; not even noticing Vika was dressed up and smiling from ear to ear. 

“Sorry I’m early. I couldn’t wait.”

“Right… Vika, I really really want to go out with you, and I swear I had an amazing date planned but this damn weather ruined everything. I understand if you are mad at me.”

“Why would I be mad at you? Unless you were planning in standing me up.” 

“What? No! I would never do that. I just don’t want our first date to suck… and I can’t think anything date worthy we can do inside” 

“You worry too much Alka. Thankfully you have me,” she said, putting two DVD boxes over her face, “A quiet night in sounds amazing to me.”

Aliya smiled for the first time since she had seen the snowflakes falling. Finally moving from the door to allow Vika to enter, she thought that maybe the date would end up being alright. After all, the only thing she needed to feel happy was Vika’s company.

A movie night curled together in bed was better that any fancy date Aliya could have planned. The heat of Viktoria’s body against her own; the familiarity of many other similar nights shared before, made everything perfect.

At the end of the night she had to carry an sleeping Vika to her room. While making sure the small girl was correctly tucked in she allowed herself a minute to trace the curve of her face with her hand and plant a small kiss in the girl’s forehead. 

“Sorry I fell asleep. Did you like our date?” mumbled a barely conscious Vika when Aliya was ready to get out of the room. 

“It was perfect.”


End file.
